a summer with the potters
by stacey18
Summary: lily doesn't like james james doesnt like lily but what happens when tragedy strikes? and what happens when lily ends up staying ith james for the holidays? j/l s/?
1. Chapter 1

Looking into the tear filled eyes that were of Lily Evans. All that could be seen was hurt and pain. A single tear spilled over the rim of her eye and slowly glided down her ivory skin. She didnt even try to wipe it away, at this moment in time she didn't care. The tear finally ended up like all the others dripping off her face and splashing onto the paper, where it spread out, like she had no control over what she felt, that it couldn't go on any longer.

Lily Evans was in her 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the finest school in Europe, it had produced some of the worlds best wizards and witchs and held alot of history. Lily had just received an owl from her sister Petunia. This was the reason Lily was crying.

Lily had awoken that morning and for some reason she knew it was going to be a bad day. She had a strange feeling right in the pit of her stomach, but no matter how hard she tried to push the feeling aside she just couldn't. Lily went down to breakfast in the great hall as usual that morning and located her friends Emily, Georgina and Rebecca at the far end of the table. She walked as quickly as she could and joined them. They were all chatting about normal teenage things (boys, music, clothes and makeup) but no matter how hard lily tried she just coulnd't join in something just didn't feel right. Suddenly Lily was jolted out of her thoughts as the hall filled with the flapping and hooting sounds of the various types of owl that had just flown in with the days owl post. Lily wasn't expencting anything so was suprised when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. This was very strange because the only post she every got at Hogwarts was from her parents and that didn't usually arrive untill Friday (today was Wednesday) and also the writing on the front of the envilope was not the normal neat writing of her mothers but if the tiny scrawl of her older sisters, Petunia. What could her sister possible be writing to her about? Her sister dispised her, they hadn't spoken properly in years. Why on earth now?

Lily tore open the envilope open read down the letter, tears welled in her eyes and she stood up and fled from the great hall dispite the calls from her friends. She ran through the deserted corridors and up into gryffindor common room throught to the stairs that led to the dormitories and straight through the dorm room into the bathroom where she locked the door behind her. She coulnt beleive what she had read, it couldn't be true. This is where we find Lily now on the floor in the bathroom with tear filled emerald green eyes.

Banging on the door startled Lily she heard her friends calling her but she just couln't face them right now. After a while the calls stopped and eventually Lily fell asleep on the floor. Her tear stained cheeks were the only evidence of her pain in her peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Lily awoke she didn't feel too good. She picked herself and the letter off the floor and walked into her dorm room. the minute she walked through the door her friends who were readin magazines on their beds looked up. upon seeing the state that lily was in they ran across the room and surrounded her in a big group hug. Lily broke into tears again.

"Whats wrong Lily?" asked Emily but Lily couldn't answer her.

"Whats this all about? you never cry" Rebecca tried

But lily just coulnd bring herself to tell her friends just yet so they just held her. After a while she felt she was ready to tell them so she let her sobs die down and told them.

"The letter was from Petunia" Lily said " she wrote to tell me my parents were in a car accident and that there was nothing ambulance could do"

fresh tears tumbled down her cheeks

"they died"

A/N thanks for reading please r/r a new chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 days after Lily had received the letter from her older sister Petunia. Her parents had been killed in car accident and Lily was currently sat in the headmaster's office waiting to use the floo network to get to the leaky cauldron in London from here she would make the short journey to Surrey where she was to meet her sister and make arrangements for her parents funeral in 3 days time. Just then the office door opened and professor Potter entered lily wondered why she was there but quickly found out why when Dumbledore told her she was to be escorted to surrey by her professor

"I don't need to be looked after" lily told the headmaster

"Well you have to be supervised by someone since you are not of age so I'm afraid you will have to put up with it" he told her.

"Ok if you think it's for the best but really I don't need it" Lily said defeated.

Lily like professor potter even though she disliked her son, James, who was in lily's year he caused nothing but trouble to lily and the entire school. Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"professor potter is not just there to escort you but also to be a friend and support you can talk to her tell her your worries. Now time is getting on have a safe journey."

With that he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire the flames roared high and licked the outside of the fire place. Lily stepped into the fireplace and said "the leaky cauldron" Albus Dumbledore's office started to spin and then disappeared altogether the next thing lily knew she was on the hard cold floor of the pub. Lily didn't have to wait long before she was joined by her professor.

"how are we getting to surrey professor?" lily asked

"by knight bus and please call me rose now that we are out of school grounds" she said smiling at lily.

"ok, professor oh I mean rose" lily smiled sheepishly.

Outside rose stuck out her wand and a loud BANG erupted lily spun round to try and locate the cause of it what stood there was a large purple triple decker bus with the words the knight bus written along the side. The doors opened and they went inside. In the driver's seat sat a middle aged man

"I'm Ernie and I will be your driver tonight. Where you going to?" he said

"we need to get to surrey" rose said "how much will it cost us to get there"

"it will be 2 galleons each please, it won't take long to get there not many people on ere today"

They both paid their fares and then moved up the bus to the nearest 2 beds. The minute they were on their beds Ernie set off. BANG they were in a small town in Devon were a young witch got off with 2 small children looking sleepy. Then BANG they were off again down a long narrow country road then BANG and now they were in Liverpool 2 witches got off here.

"Next stop is yours" Ernie shouted out

"Ok thank you" replied rose.

BANG they were now in surrey lily told Ernie the street they needed and soon they were there. They got off the bus and walked down to lily's parents old house.

"I'll be fine from here" said lily "thank you for coming with me. What time will you be picking me up?"

"no problems I will pick you up at 10 o'clock on Tuesday" replied rose

"ok see you then" said lily and with that rose was gone. Lily looked at the house that she had loved so much when her parents had been alive she felt weird going into there again. Finally she knocked the door and waited for an answer.

A/N hope you like this chapter please r/r will update with next chapter soon


End file.
